


So Take Your Sweet Time With Me

by auroreanrave



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Romance, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2456612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroreanrave/pseuds/auroreanrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sam has been pining after the hot bakery guy for months, and jokes about Oberyn's sweet buns are not included.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Take Your Sweet Time With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Pure schmoopy fluff based around the idea of Oberyn Martell as a baker, with flour in his hair, and Sam being in love with him.
> 
> Title comes from Betty Who's "Right Here". Enjoy.

"It's not gonna be any easier until you go over and tell him how you feel," Jon says, muffled by both the extremely loud ambient pan pipe music coming through the wall-mounted speakers, and by the mouthful of blueberry muffin he's chewing on.

Sam knows this. He's spent many an evening knowing that, in both theory and practise, it is impossible that he will ever get to know the handsome barista behind the counter of Jon and Sam's local bakery-slash-cafe-slash-coffee-house.

_Oberyn_ , Sam thinks, happily. _His name is Oberyn._

He's been the object of Sam's desires for the past six months, ever since 'Sunspear Bakery', with its cheerful yellow logo, and its endless supplies of baked treats, and the row of ridiculously attractive staff, rolled into town, taking over the space vacated by Greyjoy Fisheries.

Oberyn had been the first one to speak to Sam, all broad smiles and bulging muscles underneath soft brown skin, and Sam had fallen hard. He came in almost every day, sometimes alone for a quick bite to go, sometimes to mull over a book with a cup of their excellent coffee, sometimes with Jon. The place, Oberyn's attractiveness, had called to Sam. The sky blue walls, the clean lines, and the bright flowing colours, had reminded Sam of his own kitchen before his mother had died.

Oberyn was just the cherry on top of the cake.

"He wouldn't know what to say. I don't want to make him awkward. It's not fair to him." Sam says, breaking apart his own brownie to put half of it, caramel-drizzled and full of tiny nuts, into his mouth.

"How do you know he doesn't feel the same way? He comes over here all the time." Jon offers, tugging his beanie back, to clear his hair out of his face. Sam rolls his eyes.

"He probably has a girlfriend. Or a boyfriend. Or both. God knows he's handsome enough." Sam knows for a fact that Oberyn is bi; he's heard him casually mentioning a boyfriend to his sister (Arianne, with long hair and beautiful enough to stop traffic), and has brought up an ex-girlfriend in conversation with Sam himself.

Oberyn is one of the most attractive men Sam has ever met, and it kills him that Oberyn is so free and tactile with it all. So easy with smiles and hugs, and everything Sam has ever wanted.

"Again; another reason why you should ask."

"Then he'd know I was fishing, and it's not nice to ask that sort of thing. He might be embarrassed. For both of us."

"So your plan is to stay here, moping from afar and destroying your lunch?" Jon pointedly indicates the remaining half of Sam's brownie, which is rapidly becoming a mass of sticky crumbs in Sam's hand. Sam curses, wiping his hand off with a nearby napkin, and sighs miserably.

"Clearly that is my plan, because any other plan is both suicidally stupid, and stupidly... stupid." Sam had walked into the cafe in a good mood, on the euphoric boost of finishing work early on a Friday (he and Jon work shifts at a rock-climbing magazine doing IT support) and at seeing Oberyn. Whom he knows always works all day Friday so he can have the weekends off.

Fuck. Sam is _screwed_.

"You'll be stuck looking at the what ifs when you're an old man, Samwell Tarly." Jon says, half-reproachfully, and it's so easy for Jon because he has an amazing girlfriend who is not only funny and smart and looks like a warrior goddess, but who loves Sam like a brother, so she's practically family. He's warned Jon to treat Ygritte well, but there's no danger there.

"What I'll regret more is telling one of the nicest people I know that I might actually be in love with him, and that the only reason I come into his cafe is to stare at his stupid face." Sam says.

"Is that the only reason?"

Sam freezes in shock, looks to Jon's expression which is pure delighted shock. He turns around, already knowing who the voice belongs to.

Oberyn is stood over their table, looking about ten feet tall. He's wearing one of Sam's favourite shirts of his, a dark purple affair with 'KISS THE COOK, MARRY THE BAKER' in massive black lettering across it and which shows off his physique. He has flour in the tips of his hair, and a smear of something pink at the corner of his mouth because Oberyn loves snacking on the treats during downtime. He looks like a god, and Sam wants to crawl away and die under a rock, far far away. Oberyn is too perfect.

But Sam notices, as his face flushes an intense crimson, that Oberyn doesn't look horrified or disgusted, appalled at this declaration of Sam's affections. He looks a little shocked, yes, but there's a flush of pink blooming on his cheeks, and a smile that _glows_ growing on his face.

And then before Sam can properly acknowledge it, Oberyn is bending down to rest on his knees and leaning forward and _kissing him_.

His hands feel huge on the side of Sam's face, cradling him as he plunders Sam's mouth. Sam responds, eagerly, and feels himself start to swoon a little because this cannot be happening. It has to be a fever dream brought on by a sudden and somehow inexplicable case of indoors sunstroke. Or he has food poisoning from that brownie.

Oberyn ignores Sam's internal monologue, kissing him so that Sam has to follow, and moments later - although it could hours, Sam isn't too sure - Oberyn pulls away, lips and cheeks flushed. Sam takes a shaky breath, and finds the taste of strawberry, sugary sweet, on his tongue, the accompanying pink blob on Oberyn's mouth now gone.

"I really do like the cakes."

Oberyn frowns. Sam pauses to elaborate. "I mean, you asked me if me having a thing for you was the only thing I came in here for, and..."

Oberyn laughs, grinning. "Good. I would hate to think that true love had blinded your objective opinion for our confections. I trust your judgment."

Sam laughs, dizzy and swimming around in his own head, because even if this turns out to be a fever dream, it'll be worth it. He looks over at Jon, and finds an expression of fraternal disgust fighting another of esctatic delight. Sam never finds out which one wins out because Oberyn's hand slides to Sam's neck, and they're kissing again, to Jon's surprised squawk.

Sam can hear the catcalls and whoops from the customers, but he's too busy kissing a man who might well be his boyfriend, given the way Oberyn's arms are caging Sam in around his chair and the way he keeps touching Sam anywhere he can, to really give a damn.

He's too busy touching the warm skin at the nape of Oberyn's neck, and focusing on the feel of stubble along his cheek and wondering just what the weekend is going to look like, with just him and Oberyn.

Sam's also contemplating the words on the tee shirt, but they don't matter. They have plenty of time for that.


End file.
